Music Of The Night
by blackNdeadly
Summary: Alex Potter & Hermione Granger were just not having the best week. After their plans of an easy day goes wrong, they are both thrown back in time where they land in the middle of a rehearsal of the musical Phantom of the Opera. After a few surprising turns of turn of events, they learn that life will never be the same. What's a couple of witches to do? AU, OOC...3 chapter story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All...Just another story, and I think I will be going to hell for this one...I have posted this as it's own story too, so people can read it...Without further ado, I present**

 **Music Of The Night –**

 **Plot –** Alexandra Potter and Hermione Granger were just not having the best week. After Hermione's breakup, and Alex's failed attempt at dating, they were both in the mood to watch movies and eat junk, but life had other plans. After a confrontation with a few deatheaters, they are both thrown back in time where they land in the middle of a rehearsal of the musical Phantom of the Opera. As they've both gone back time, the life they've adjusted to is different to the ones they now have to make. What's a couple of witches to do?

 **World –** Harry Potter/Real-Life/Phantom Of The Opera

 **Pairing –** FemHarry/Ramlin Karimloo aka the Phantom, Hermione Granger/Hadley Fraser aka Raoul

 **Face-claim for Alexandra Potter –** Katie McGrath

 **Author's Note –** Yeah…I've kind been on fix with musicals lately and I fell in love with Mr Karimloo after his performances in Les Mis and POTO. And I know he's happily married (You Go, my good man! Feel the Love!), but you're single in this and I'm truly sorry, but this idea popped up and couldn't stay away. So, if somehow this gets back to him or to any of his friends or his fans, uh…I am sorry…truly…

I own nothing but the story…it's a figment of my twisted imagination, which mean I will probably go to hell for writing this fanfic…but you know when you get an idea and it just taunts you until you do it…that's what has been happening here…I'm going to hell for writing this…Also, the timeline has moved a bit (a lot actually), bringing the Hogwarts battle further into the future, instead of it being set in 1998, it's set in 2098, and the current year is 2111 (I know…but it goes with the story).

* * *

 **Music of the Night Part 1/4**

 **Hermione's POV**

I rolled my eyes again for the millionth time as the actors on screen spoke about their love for the dark and gothic musical, The Phantom of the Opera. To be honest, I hadn't planned on watching the video of the 2011 25th Anniversary concert show, but given that a friend had recommended it and that I also had nothing else to do, considering I had the next few days free from my job as an Unspeakable thanks to last mission in Edenborough with Alex. And so, I earned a few days off and considering what had happened in the last few days, I so needed the break. Though, it had been years since that show, more like 100 years, more like but it was considered a classic, even though the actors in it were long gone.

I sighed as I thought about my former long-time fiancée Ronald Weasley and cursed under my breath for event thinking about him. He had, after all these years, found his soulmate, even though we had made a life for ourselves together. As soon as Ron met his soulmate, a young woman from New America of all bloody countries, he had left without so much of a goodbye and moved on with her. His soulmate, like him, was a witch from New America, born and bred in Old Texas and part of a Pure-Blood family, which made Molly Weasley very happy. Not that Molly didn't love me, or Alex too, but I think she knew it was only a matter of time before her son would find his true soulmate, and thus was excited about the match. The only person, who like her, was pissed at Ron abandoning me, was Alex Potter, best friend and fellow Unspeakable and Ron's brother George Weasley. They had both offered to throw Ron in the Dungeons at the Potter Manner for revenge but I scolded at them, turning down the offer, though if I was honest, it was tempting.

I breathed, trying to not shed any more tears about my former fiancée. For years, the words on his wrist had haunted me more than my own words that were written on my thigh. The words, ' _Madam, I don't think a stick is going to do much damage to someone of his size, so unless you have a better idea, I suggest you stand back before you harm someone or god forbid, harm yourself!_ ' were a dull grey, which had led me to believe that my soulmate was either dead or just didn't exist. Whatever reason that was keeping my soulmate from me, I did not know, but at the present moment, really, I couldn't care less anymore.

That was another thing I had in common with Alex, as her words, ' _We are not here to hurt you ma'am, though I can't say the same for you, given that the both of you managed to appear out of thin air, along with the figures in black_ ' were the same dull grey as mine and was written on her arm like an elegant written tattoo, with strange Iranian markings wrapped around it. Like myself, Alex had given up on ever finding her soulmate, and had settled on going on dates with those that had yet to meet their soulmates, as the colour of their marks were a vibrant white, which meant their soulmates were yet to be born. Poor Dean Thomas was one of them, but with the help of an anti-aging potion, he remained young, forever twenty-five, unlike Alex and myself, who were both well on our way to thirty-one.

It was strange, the custom of soulmarks, as mostly everyone had one. It was one of the things that the magical community had in common with the muggles, as muggles too had soulmarks bared on their skin. For centuries, soulmarks gave people hope that one day they would find love or find the one person they would spend the rest of their lives with. Those who didn't have words, had a brand, which meant their soulmate was of a magical kind, a species. I bet it was shock for those people to find that their soulmate was a centaur or a vampire or a Norse god, like Ginny – no sorry, Lady Ginevra, who had married an Asgardian by the name of Loki.

The lead actors on the large screen before had started singing some melody about some angel of music and I frowned as the three actors' singing overlapped on top of one another. I muttered to myself as to why I was watching this bloody ridiculous musical in the first place, but it came recommended by a muggle fanatic friend and fellow Unspeakable Hannah Abbott. She had been going through a bit of a musical stage ever since she went back to the year of 2017 in New York on her last mission.

Both Alex's and my job as an Unspeakable was strange, as we could be allowed to go back in time, and travel through time. Time-Turners had advanced over the years, allowing witches and wizards to go back further in time. All we had to do was wear a Time-Turner necklace, imagine the place of where we were heading and go back in time. There was more to it, but that was the gist of it. My necklace was currently resting on the coffee table in front me, it's gold chain glistening underneath the light.

Magic had advanced through the many years, and while the magical community was still kept to themselves, the world knew about the magical saviours that protected the world from dangers. The last war that the world had, was against Lord Voldemort, a mad wizard that was hell bent on killing Alex and controlling the world with magic. But Alex had defeated him, and the world was at peace. The magical community had been protecting the world since they first came out of hiding in the year 2011. Apparently two witches from a well-known family had been exposed to muggles and the muggles had done everything in their power to help them, which had shown the magical community a new side to the muggles. The only one who ever knew the true story was Albus Dumbledore himself, and he would always tell both Alex and I the story of the brave witches who saved the muggles from some bad wizards who had started a war and how the muggles protected them.

Dumbledore never did elaborate on just exactly who the mystery witches were, only that they had they shaped the community and encouraged the magical community to come out of hiding after so many years of being a secret society. And believe me, I had spent hours poring over old articles and any stories and searched through countless of articles and internet resources to find the mystery witches, but no such luck. It was like they were ghosts, a story of hope to tell the kids to help inspire them to reach for their dreams.

Many changes had happened throughout history since the first Wizarding War, and that was technology. Gone were the days of massive mobiles and magic interfering with technology. These days, it seemed many gadgets had been made with the help of magic, including cars that could fly, no-touch gadgets that could be commanded by just your voice, and artificial intelligences that were install in the home to help those who need the help. There wasn't much need to learn magic these days, but I still felt like I did, and so did Alex, among many others. I guess, both Alex and I had always felt that we were born out of time, as in my 31 years, I had never really felt liked I belonged, and I knew Alex felt the same.

I then shook my head of depressing thoughts and focused on the video before me. The actors were now joking around, playing with costumes. I smiled, as their laughter reminded me of good times with both Alex and Ron, our days at Hogwarts. Suddenly, I felt something shift, and I knew it was the wards that both Alex and I had placed around the Potter Manor. I got up from my seat on the leather couch and walked towards the window in front of me. Standing outside in the house, was a figure of an elderly woman. I tilted my head, wondering how an old woman managed to get on the Manor, as it had older wards placed on it but kept staring at her.

She looked familiar, as if I had met her before or seen her somewhere. Though it was dark and I only had the bright light of the full moon shining down, she did look familiar. I shook my head, searching for the outside light switch and I found it, turning it on, only to see nothing there, and the woman was gone.

"Uh…that was strange…"

A loud crack echoed in the room and I turned to see a tired Alex looking annoyed in the middle of the room. She had a scowl on her face and I knew that her night had not gone well. She sighed, collapsing onto the leather couch and frowned at the sight before her. She then turned her head towards me and raised her eyebrow.

"You're watching the Phantom of the Opera why?" She asked.

"Hannah got me into it. She says it's the best version of the musical she's ever seen and you know me, always watching old movies." I shrugged, forgetting the old woman and joining Alex on the couch.

"Well, this is like a hundred years old at the least and there has been countless remakes of the musical since then. Trust me, I would know…Aunt Petunia had a thing for musicals. Apparently our family is descended from Andrew Lloyd Webber, the creator of the musical, though I think she was lying when she said that." Alex muttered, reaching down to pull off her black stilettos and leant back into the couch, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Why are you watching the behind the scenes? Why not the movie?"

"You know me…I like to watch the documentary part before the film so that it's more authentic. Though in this case, if that actor who plays Raoul keeps saying how much he loves working with the other actors, so help me merlin I will hex him." I uttered, lifting up my legs and placing them on top of the coffee table.

Alex scoffed. "Same with the actor who just loves playing Phantom. You do know that there are other versions right? I did mention that?"

"I know, but Hannah said that out of all the versions ever made, this one was the best one. And she kept saying that I needed to watch it and that it would 'change my life' or so she says. She was so intent in her task to make me watch it." I remarked. "And she just came back from a mission in 2017, so she would know, I should think."

"Why was she in 2017? By then the world knew about magic. If I was her, I would be going back further than 2017 to find out who our mystery duo of witches was. You know, the only reason why the muggles haven made a film about how magic came into their lives is because they too haven't the foggiest idea who the witches were. It's like they're a myth, but, the only thing is, they weren't." Alex pointed out.

Hannah's mission for the last few weeks had been to discover the mystery duo of witches that started it all. The only things we knew was what Dumbledore had told us, and various accounts from witches and wizards and muggles passed. It seemed that after the after their war, they had ceased to exist from society, either taking up fake names or marrying into the muggle society, and never used magic again. Though Dumbledore always knew who they were, and just where they were, even if he never told. I had strange feeling that he knew more than he was letting on, as he often spoke about how Alex's and my destiny were entwined and that together we would accomplish great things. And what's more, I don't think he was talking about defeating Voldemort.

Then suddenly, that pull was there again, only stronger than before. There was threat on the Potter Manor, and it wasn't an old woman, but something more sinister as the dark magic ward had also been affected.

"Deatheaters…" Alex murmured and I knew she could feel that same pull in her stomach. She stepped in front of me, the Elder wand in her hand as she was now Mistress of Death and not Alex Potter and walked towards the window. She wore a dark maroon lace off-the-shoulder knee-length dress that clung to her skin, and her raven coloured hair was in a lopsided pony-tail. I, on the other hand, wore just a pair of navy blue jeans, an oversize red sweater and fluffy cat slippers were on my feet. My normally bushy but now tamed hair had been forced into a bun earlier in the day, but it was starting to spring out and loosen.

Suddenly, the windows burst, the glass breaking into thousands of sharp pieces and I gasped as I dropped to the floor, the glass cutting me. Alex ducked, her wand raised, and I saw a flash of red light, followed by the arrival of black smoke and I knew that there was more than one deatheater that was attacking us. She retaliated by chanting a wordless blasting spell back at them, the cement wall that held the windows blowing in their faces. I pulled myself up, sitting back on my knees, and started to cast wordless stunning spells at the black smoke, hoping to bring them down. During my years of training, I was well taught in both wordless and wandless spells, as was Alex, and so bring down deatheaters was an easy job.

"Why are they here? How did they get pass the wards?" I shouted.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, but when I found out, they will get what's coming to them that's for sure!" Alex yelled, waving her wand, casting various stunning, blasting and knocking out spells in different directions. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and was now whipping back and forth as she moved her head around.

I stood up, watching as she fought the deatheaters, and I could see more coming in. By my estimate, there was about seven already in the house, and at least a few dozen more headed our way. I knew I had to get us out of there, as once the others had arrived, it would be harder to take them down. I then saw the screen, which was now frozen, showing the actors in the middle of another rehearsal when I am suddenly hit with an idea. Reaching around to the coffee table, I grabbed the Time-Turner necklace, spinning it backwards as many years as I can, and grabbed Alex by the arm. She jumped at my gesture, before looking down at what I was doing. With one last glance at the screen, I waved my wand and I watched as the house began to spiral, the wind blowing around us. Some of the deatheaters had stopped moving, standing in front of us with wands raised, but the house continued to spiral, creating a vortex of sorts and I held on tightly to Alex as the winds grew stronger and the vortex got bigger. My hair had come out of its bun, and was now violently hitting my face, but I held on. Suddenly, we were both push into the vortex, and I screamed as I felt the pull of the time-turner working to take us back in time.

After what seemed like hours, but only seconds, I felt myself falling, crashing through before I hit the cold solid wooden ground with a thud. I groaned, only to grunt as I felt Alex land on top of me. I turned my head to the side, and my eyes widen when I realised that we were not in Potter Manor anymore, but a large rehearsal room of some sort, and that we were not alone.

Alex rolled off me, landing on her stomach, and groaning, I sat up, sitting on the back of my legs. Alex did the same, and she looked around the room. I then gasped, as faces appeared in my sight and I blinked, trying to get a hold of my surroundings. In my hand, was the broken Time-Turner necklace and I groaned as that was our only way home. Suddenly, a sharp pain could be felt upon my thigh, where my soulmark was and I frowned, wondering why it had burned. Alex hissed, and I glanced at her, watching as her soulmark began to change from its dull grey to a vibrant black. I then heard another hiss and saw that a man, who was wearing a strange white mask that was covering his face, hiss and touch his left forearm. There was another grunt of pain, and I saw another man, this time with light brown blondish hair, rub his stomach and lifted up his shirt, with a red-headed woman approaching the men, a frown upon her face. It then dawned on me that I had sent both Alex and I back in time to the rehearsal of the musical I had yet to watch. I then turned away and looked at Alex.

"Why is my soulmark appearing now?" Her voice quiet, so that only I would hear. "And why the bloody hell did you bring us in the middle of Phantom of the bloody Opera?"

"I wasn't thinking. I just saw the image and my brain must have sent us here." To be honest, I had no clue why or how I had managed to have us end up in the rehearsal room or the musical, surrounded by what looked like an orchestra, its conductor and the three actors I had seen earlier.

"Well, can't you send us back now?" Alex hissed.

"No…the necklace broke…we're stuck here, for now…" I explained. She breathed deeply and bowed her head in defeat.

The red-head then turned to me, making eye contact and I tilted my head, as she looked familiar. Not because of the fact that I had only just saw her moments ago on the screen at the Potter Manor, but her face was familiar, like I had met her before in my life. By now, almost everyone in the room was staring at us. It must have been a sight, with two witches crouching on the ground, surrounded by muggles. Given the state of paper on floor, chairs and musical stands scattered on the ground and muggles staring at us with a little fear in their eyes, it must have been a sight to witness us flying in. The man that was standing next to the red-head, lowered his shirt, and looked to me. He frowned, his blue green eyes boring into my own and I couldn't help but notice his attractiveness. I was then pulled out of my trance as I felt Alex grab my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled through clenched teeth. "Did you have to grab me that hard?"

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned her head to me. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to be informed about the unconscious pair of deatheaters that are currently in our presence."

"Deatheaters? Here?" I overheard the red-head woman mutter. She caught my glance and shook her head. But I turned away, looking to where Alex was gesturing. True to her word, dressed in black, where two large unconscious men that were on the ground, a few feet in front of us, and the actors behind them. I immediately recognised them as the Lestrange Brothers and I knew then just why we were attacked at the Manor.

Alex stood up, raising her wand as she stood up, walking slowly and I cursed at under my breath at her posture, as she really did look frightening, as her dress was teared, her hair everywhere and barefooted. The muggles that were holding instruments gasped as she moved, and the actors stepped back slowly. The man with the mask held up his hands, not noticing that she wasn't looking at him.

" _We are not here to hurt you ma'am, though I can't say the same for you, given that the both of you managed to appear out of thin air, along with the figures in black._ So, if you don't mind, hand me that stick, we can find out if we can get some help for you and your friends. After all it's not every day people appear out of thin air." The man with the mask spoke, his accented voice deep and assuring.

I stood up as Alex froze in her spot, finally looking up.

"Oh fuck..." I muttered, walking to Alex.

She looked shocked at the man, her mouth opening and closing before trying to figure out what to say next. She turned to me and I gave her look, before turning back to the man.

" _I can assure you sir, that these men are no friends of ours, considering they just tried to kill us only moments ago and trust me, these men are very, very bad men and_ _can kill you with so much of a blink of an eye_. If anything, we are to save you, not harm you. Don't worry, you and your friends won't get hurt…well, maybe a little if it turns into a battle…which it won't…" She tried to assure him. He then gasped, tilting his head back and Alex turned to me before back to him.

The woman laughed in shock. "Oh Ramin, she said your words…Do you know what that means?"

The man nodded to his friend, before turning to the muggles behind them. "Ladies and gentlemen, if we could just have the room to ourselves for a moment, that would be kind of you. Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this situation as soon as we can. So until then, let's all have a break."

The muggles seemed confused, as did the rest of us, but some of them just nodded and slowly but surely, they left the room. All up, there was around thirty muggles of different ages leaving the room, and giving us strange looks as they did, and leaving just the man, the woman and their blue-green eyed friend. I then realised that when it came time to remove the memories, I would have to remove all, except the man that was apparently Alex's soulmate. It was strange that going back in time seem to have made the words appear, and that our soulmates were in this time, as my words had burned just like Alex's did.

A noise made me break from my thoughts and I saw it was the man, laughing quietly to himself, before lifting his hands up to remove the white mask on his face, and revealing a gruesome sight underneath. His face was deformed, with a large gaping hole in his head, hardly any hair on his head and a blood lip. Alex frowned, before shaking her head.

"You have seen worse things than a disfigured face…get a bloody hold of yourself." She uttered loudly under her breath, before freezing as she realised everyone could hear her. "Oh Shit stuff-it-all-to-bloody-Merlin…I had just had to bloody open my mouth."

The man, who the woman had called Ramin, chuckled. "It's make-up. It's not real, though I appreciate the honesty."

"Meh, like I said, I have seen worse things than a disfigured face…if anything, that face is like sunshine and rainbows compared to what I see regularly in my line of work." Alex shrugged, before groaning. "Sunshine and fucking rainbows? Could I be more bloody spastic?"

Ramin smiled, stepping forwards, walking around the unconscious deatheaters warily, walking to Alex. "Its okay…Your line of work? Exactly what is that you do? Apart from appear out of thin air and talk about bad men."

"Well…the thing about that is…how we tell you this?" Alex stammered. "Oh you know what? Stuff it. We are two time-travelling witches from the year 2111 and we've just been through a duel with a number of deatheaters, aka the men in black you see here and that's all I've got."

"Remember the Statue of Secrecy. We're not in our time now. We're in the past." I remind her.

"Uh, considering that they have just witnessed us coming through a vortex of all bloody things, I think the Statue can give us a break on this, don't you think? And apparently, this man is my soulmate…so stuff the Statue…though, I haven't a bloody clue what it is we do now." Alex ranted, turning her head sideways before turning back to Ramin.

"A time travelling witch? Madam, I have seen many weird things in my life, but even that's a bit extreme." He protested.

"Well, believe us sir, for it's the only explanation that we can give at this present time." Alex muttered, before looking behind Ramin. "You know, you seem to be taking this a lot calmer than most. Usually one someone appears out of thin air, people either are frightened or don't believe us like this man. Why haven't you reacted?"

She seemed to be talking to the red-head woman, and I saw the woman in question squirm in her spot.

"I'd rather not say…though I believe your story." She said, walking towards us. The blue-green eyed man frowned.

"Uh, you do?" He questioned. He was handsome, for sure, and seemed to have a manner that screamed English. He was tall, though not to tall, and broad, but not to muscled.

"Yes, I do…what other explanation can you give the events that have happened Hadley. First the room shook, then wind everywhere and burst of bright light before suddenly, two women and two men appeared out of thin air. How else would you explain it?" The woman argued.

"That we all had way too much to drink last night and that the hangover we've all got is playing mind tricks on us?" The man, Hadley, retorted, approaching us.

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "Really? Hadley think about it, do you really think hungover brains would have the gall to dream this up?"

Hadley seemed stumped for a moment, before suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of large arms dressed in black. Things happened quickly after that, with Alex grabbing Ramin and pulling him behind her, and I did the same with the woman, before raising my wand at Rodolphus Lestrange. His brother, Rabastan, stood next to him, his wand raised at Alex.

"Well well, Potter. Ain't this a sorry sight? And here thought you were destined to be alone. After all, you deserve it, after what you did." Rabastan sneered.

"After what I did? Gonna have to elaborate on that one for I have done many things." Alex snapped. "Including bringing down Voldemort."

"You dare say his name? In our presence?" Rabastan snarled, before waving his wand, preparing to cast.

I raised my wand, but was distracted as Hadley cried out.

" _Madam, I don't think a stick is going to do much damage to someone of his size, so unless you have a better idea, I suggest you stand back before you harm someone or god forbid, harm yourself!_ Fight if you have to!"

He had said my words, the words that were branded on me and I was shocked, as I didn't expect that. Suddenly, a stunning spell hit me, and I was out like a light, the blackness taking over.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

Hermione had been hit by a stunning spell, which made me confused as this wasn't the usual spell that Rabastan Lestrange would use on people. But I didn't have time to think, as I watched Hermione fall, collapsing to the ground next to me. The woman behind me gasped, dropping to the floor and I felt an hand grasped my arm and I knew it was Ramin, the man that was, well is my soulmate, but I didn't turn back. I released my arm gently from his grip and raised my wand, throwing spell after spell at Rabastan, who kept blocking it. His brother, who had the other actor in his grip, suddenly let go of the actor and started to help his brother.

I blocked their spells easily, and managed to keep their focus on me, and not the muggles. I then casted a silent injure spell at Rodolphus and he dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. I was about to cast the spell again, but Rabastan put up a tempory shield and raced to his brother.

"ENOUGH!" Rabastan shouted, grabbing his brother's arm. "You may have won today, but mark my words Potter, you will soon meet the same sticky end as your parents once did. We may be in the past, but we now hold a power. You will regret this, and your past actions. Its war once again between us. Only this time, we will not stop until you and your friends are dead."

Suddenly, before I could bring down the shield, he disapparated, the loud CRACK filling the room and I cursed under my breath, before remembering Hermione. I turned around, and saw the woman was holding Hermione's head in her lap and that the man named Hadley was leaning down next to the woman. Ramin, on the other hand, approached me.

"Are you alright? I am sorry that I didn't believe you before, but after that display, there really cannot be no explanation." He muttered, his hands moving as if he wanted to touch me again but didn't. Before, when he had grabbed my arm and I had grabbed his to pull him behind me, the spark of electricity went through us.

"I am fine." I assured him, before getting down on my knees, and grabbing onto Hermione's arm. "But now we need to go. I don't know what Rabastan will do, but we need to leave. It's the only way to keep you safe. If we go, he won't hurt even think about you. He'll be hell bent on trying to find us."

Ramin got down on his knees, grabbing onto my shoulder. "You can't go…I've just found you and now you're going? I've waited for years, wondering why my words were grey and as soon as you came into my world, they turn black. I cannot let you do this…please there must be a way to help."

"Surely there is some way we can help?" The woman asked.

I had heard her, but my eyes were staring into the chestnut brown eyes of my soulmate, his gaze boring into me. He truly was enchanting, with dark black hair and chiselled jawline. But I shook my head, brushing his shoulder off me as I gripped Hermione tighter. The other man, Hadley seemed to watching intensely.

"I don't even know your name…except the last name must be Potter." Ramin whispered.

"Alexandra Potter…That's my name…I am sorry…" I whispered, before the pull of apparation fill me and with Hermione in tow, we left.

We landed with a crack on a rooftop of sorts, and I realised that I had apparated to downtown London. Laying Hermione gently down on the ground, I stood up, walking towards the stone barrier on the roof. I recognised the roof as it was the roof of the Royal Albert Theatre. And given to where we were moments ago, we didn't get far.

I didn't know if I was glad that I was still in England or not, even though I was nearly a hundred years in the past. It wasn't that we were stuck in the past that worried me. Given our jobs as Unspeakables, both Hermione and I had been taught to adapt any time period and I thanked my lucky stars that my charm bracelet was still on my wrist, as one of the charms was a trunk that had been shrunken and was filled with many items just in case I needed it. At least we were right for clothes and money, but no, the thing that worried me was that now, we had two loose deatheaters and they wanted revenge. And we were all in a time where magic had yet to be exposed.

I sighed, thinking about the events of the day, and how my day earlier had started with just a bad date. Now, I was in a new time, a past time and I had found my soulmate.

Now what do I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And so, part 2 of 4 in Music Of The Night**

 **Again I own nothing but the story**

 **And I am currently writing those chapters and requests now. I just wanted to finish this and get this out and never think about it again (its my guilty pleasure). And so, after this story is finish, I will get back to the others.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Music of the Night**

 **Part 2 of 4**

 **Chapter Two –**

 **Alex's POV**

" _Rennervate_ …"

I stood back, watching as Hermione slowly became conscious again and I breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay, safe and hadn't been harmed. I then turned around, watching the city in front of me, the sun showing me that it was afternoon. I hadn't moved us from the spot on the rooftop, as just below me, probably standing in the same rehearsal room we had just been in moments ago, was the man that was destined to be with me. I walked to the edge, placing my hands upon the stone barrier, and saw people below me walking around like ants.

The Royal Albert Hall was of circular shape, almost like an arch. Its grand size was made from red brick and stone, and where Hermione and I were, was just below the glass arch that stood on top of the hall. People wouldn't be able to see us, but I could see them, given that we were high enough and out of sight. Then emerging from the back stage doors below me, was a man dressed in a white shirt, speaking to another man, with a woman following them. I immediately recognised them, as it was only moments ago we had saw them. They seemed to be in heated discussion, and I gasped as the man in the white shirt turned around, and I saw that it was Ramin, and the other man was Hadley. I still had yet to learn of the woman's name, but who knew when that would happen.

Thinking of the events of the day, the woman was more accepting of our tale than my own soulmate was. It was like she had seen strange or weird occurrences before. I then made the assumption that either she knew about magic, or a witch herself. But the woman looked familiar, as if I had seen her before somewhere but couldn't quite place her face. Maybe it was that she reminded me of someone…Yes, maybe that was it.

I could tell that the conversation between Ramin and the woman was heated, as if she was trying to calm him. He seemed anxious, and I felt guilty, leaving him the way I did. But honestly, what was fate thinking, making my soulmate someone from the past? And why now? Why not when I had done trips to the past before? This wasn't my first time time-travelling. I had travelled to the past before, plenty of times, so why did fate decide now was the time for me to meet the person I was apparently meant to be with.

I then frowned, as Hadley was trying to calm Ramin. Realisation then dawned on me that I was not the only one that had found their soulmate. Just before Hermione passed out, I had heard Hadley say the words that were so familiar and I realised that they were the words that were inked upon Hermione's thigh, which could only mean that she too had felt her words come to life.

"So…that man that is talking to your soulmate is supposedly my soulmate..." A voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Hermione, watching the scene below, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just realised that…he said your words…" I murmured.

She nodded as she stepped forwards. "Yeah…it's not every day you meet your soulmate in the midst of a duel and in the past of all places! Aren't we just so lucky?"

"How are you feeling?" I placed my hand on her arm, rubbing it. "Stupid question I know, but he, that is Rabastan, could have done something worse. You're feeling okay?"

"It is not the stunning spell I'm shocked over, nor that we have two deatheaters on the loose in the past. If anything, I'm more shocked over the fact that fate has decided that now would be the best time to meet the love of my life. And what's worse, he'll never know…"

She stared at the scene below, and I couldn't help but frown.

"What? What do you mean he doesn't know? You didn't say anything back to him?"

She shook her head. "No…I was kinda hit by a stunning spell. That tends to stop you from saying anything…"

"But, now all you have to do is tell him, because what if he isn't? And what if he is? You at least owe it to yourself to try and find out." I protested.

"I know, but Alex, we cannot stay here. We cannot stay in the past. Our lives are back in 2111. We have family there. Friends, people who need us." Hermione reminded me.

"Hermione, the only family I have and need is right here now, with me. You are my family. I mean, we even did that weird blood bonding spell after we got notoriously smashed on the firewhiskey and I was hell bent on making you my sister. And I know that George is part of our family, but after what went down with Ron, the rest of the Weasleys apart from Bill, Ginny, George and Arthur shunned us out. Bill and Fleur now have, well will have their own lives in Alaska, running that wolf sanctuary, Ginny is, no, soon to be with her godly husband in Asgard, and both George and Arthur will understand. If we wanted to, we can stay…we at least owe it to ourselves…" I tried to reason with her, but I sighed. "No…I suppose you're right…we can't stay here. But we do have a problem, well multiple problems on our hands, but problems none-the-less. We have two deatheaters who know the future, running loose in the past London, magic hasn't been exposed and we have no way of getting home. Unless you know how to fix a broken Time-Turner. I don't think the Time-Turners made in this time have the ability, let alone the capacity to take us back."

"There might be a way. Maybe I can persuade the current Minister for Magic, get him to listen to our story, he might help. Or maybe we can try and track down someone from Hogwarts! Albus Dumbloedore might be able to help us, though he'd be young now, but he could try and help, maybe..." Hermione suggested.

"And if he doesn't? If he decides you're crazy and throws you into St. Mungos? Not that I'd see Albus doing that but we are not in our time and he doesn't know us…what if he doesn't believe us?" I questioned.

"Well, it's a risk we'll have to take. And if it doesn't work out, then we stay here, and we protect the muggles here. The Lestrange Brothers may have left, but no doubt they will come back. They know that your soulmate is here, and what better to hurt you then to kill the one you're meant to be with?" Hermione pointed out.

I didn't think of that. In the midst of everything that had happened, I did not think about just what exactly Rabastan may do now that he knew that there was a muggle who was my soulmate.

"So what now?"

"Now, we find a place to lay low for the night. It's afternoon, so soon it will be dark. We will deal with our situation tomorrow…well I will try to come up with some plan. Now, we will just stand guard somewhere here out of sight and wait for the Lestrange Brothers to show. No doubt they will…"

I nodded, agreeing with her while keeping my eyes on the scene below. Now, Ramin had stopped, leaning against the brick wall, the woman beside him. A pang of jealousy went through me and I gave myself a mental slap. Hadley stood near them, his arms crossed across his chest – a position that Hermione herself was in.

"That woman, she looks so familiar. I've seen her somewhere before; I am sure of it. Her face…the way she spoke…it's like we've met her before, in the future, but I can't place it. And she knows, or she seems to know about magic. I overheard her say something about deatheaters and I wondered how she could possibly know." Hermione informed me.

"I agree…maybe she knows. She knows about magic, but doesn't practice it or could be squib or she has family that is of magic." I suggested.

"Well…there is only one way to find out. But first, we need to change into something more professional…or comfortable. I can't keep running in fuzzy cat slippers."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

Getting off the rooftop was easy. Finding the dressing rooms undetected was another thing, but thanks to a silencing spell and the Cloak, we managed. The Hall was a large place, filled with many rooms and stairs that kept leading us nowhere. After a quick Point Me spell, we had managed to make to rehearsal rooms, as we figured that the dressing rooms would be nearby. It was terribly busy though, as there were many muggles running around, in different costumes, or talking about different things for the play. I realised that it must be a big deal if there were that many people still in the theatre after hours, still doing rehearsals. Hermione then proceeded to remind me that it was the 25th anniversary of the show, and it had yet to happen. Judging by the dates, it seemed that we had arrived just a few days before the expected show was to happen, and that there were last minute dress rehearsals happening to make everything perfect.

Passing the muggles, we found the dressing rooms. Costumes were hung on mannequins, props were scattered about, either drying or needed to be painted, but it made it easy to manoeuvre through it all as we made it to the dressing rooms. We had figured that the woman would be in her own dressing room, as we had watched the trio walk back into the Hall after their talk. This had then given us time to change, dressing into something more suitable. After we both gave ourselves a refresher spell and clean spell, Hermione had changed into her more professional Unspeakable gear, wearing a beige pencil skirt, a multi-coloured printed blouse and a beige jacket. Her wand was tucked in the harness strapped to her arm, which made it easy to access. She wore sandals, as she didn't like to wear heels unless she was dressing up. But as we were only meeting the woman and supposed to be staying low, she opted to wear something that was professional but comfortable.

I on the other hand, had change from the tattered dress I wore into a pair of long black jeans, black leather heeled boots, a white singlet lace blouse and my trusty black leather jacket. Hermione had called my outfit my biker's outfit, which was fitting as I often wore it when I rode my godfather's flying motorcycle. But I had wanted to feel comfortable, and at ease, and so wore an outfit that I often would wear. The elder wand was tucked inside my left boot, and my trunk was back into a charm on my bracelet. Hermione too was glad that I had been wearing the bracelet, and she was also glad that I had some of her clothes in there with me, among other things, like the invisibility cloak, which was very handy.

After making sure that the cloak covered both of us, we had headed towards the dressing rooms. However, when we got there, it was a mad house. Muggles running everywhere dressed in green and red costumes, or in suits. It was mayhem and I didn't have any idea of how we were going to find the woman.

"How exactly are we going to find her?" I asked, my arms holding up the cloak. "It's not like we know who exactly she is."

"Well, we'll just stand here and wait for her to show up. She's bound to come by soon, considering this is the main dressing room." Hermione replied.

I gave her a look. "Really? That's the best idea you have?"

She rolled her eyes but then frowned. "Don't panic, but your soulmate is about to walk pass you, along with the woman. Judging by his costume, and the fact that he wore a mask when we first encountered him, I think he plays the Phantom. I know that the woman plays Christine and the man who is my soulmate plays Raoul. But they're headed our way."

I turned my head to the side, and true to her word, Ramin was dressed in black suit of sorts, with the same mask he had on and was holding some sort of black coat. The man next to him, Hadley, was dressed in similar suit, but black and gold, and there was the woman, dressed in the red and green costume that some of the other muggle women were wearing.

Both Ramin and Hadley were headed our way, and I pulled Hermione back towards the wall of the hallway we were in, which was a little difficult as there was a coat rack of costumes in between the wall and us. Ramin was close, and then he walked past me, but then stopped right in front. I knew he couldn't see me, or even hear my breathing but it was like he sensed that I was there, because he turned his head, his face frowning. He then sighed, gripping the cloak he held and kept on walking. Hadley followed after him, his head moving sideways, confused but shrugged.

"Sierra, you coming?" He called out. Ramin too had stopped, turning to her.

In the midst of seeing the men, we had not seen the woman, whose name we now found out was Sierra, had stopped in front of us. She nodded, and gave Hadley a smile.

"You guys go ahead! I just need to attend to something. I won't be long!" She assured him. The men both nodded and kept walking. She then lowered her head, turning to us. "I know you are both there…you may have some sort of ability to be invisible but I can sense when there is magic nearby. I am after all, of magic too, but of a different kind."

"Lady Sierra!" Hermione gasped, removing the cloak. I gasped at the gesture, as I didn't want anyone to see us, but by now it was just us, and Sierra in the hallway. I then frowned, turning to her. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Sierra on the other hand, smiled at us, but then she grabbed my left hand, and I grabbed onto Hermione's arm and followed Sierra. She had lead us into one of the many dressing rooms in the hallway, and I could tell that it was hers, given the photos upon the mirror of her in costumes, and the fact that her name was branded on the door as we walked in. She let go of my hand, and I let go of Hermione, who was still in shock.

Hermione turned to me, before turning to Sierra, as if she was trying to tell me something. I frowned, wondering what she was on about.

Hermione scoffed. "Lady Sierra! Thor's wife? You know, the current Queen of Asgard? Thor? As in Loki's adopted brother or something? We met her at Ginny's wedding? Remember how she was all like, 'your destiny awaits you…I cannot wait till we are joined as friends again' or something or another and we thought she was a bit funny? Oh, sorry milady…"

"No, don't be. Though I am glad that I will one day finally meet my soulmate. Though he better hurry up. I have his words, but have yet to hear him say them." Sierra waved off Hermione's apology.

"Oh, now I remember…Wait, you know who your soulmate is?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sort of…I do not know what he looks like or what he is, but his name I have known since I was born, well, when I was younger. After all, my soulmark is in gold, and bears his name. Though I have yet to meet him. He saves my life, apparently."

She turned around, and lifted up her hair. At first glance I thought her hair was red, but it was a more reddish brown colour. But she lifted up her hair, and just below her shoulder blade, and not yet covered by the corset she was wearing, the words, ' _Milady, I am Thor, and am here to assist you to safety for it is not safe here on the street, with the Chitauri flying about_ ' embedded on her skin in gold italics, wrapped around what looked like a lightning bolt on a hammer.

I remembered the Chitauri, the alien race that came to Earth in 2012, not long after magic was exposed. Before Loki became a redeemed man and married Ginny, he had tried to take over the world, using an army called the Chitauri, and because magic had been exposed, the Chitauri had no such luck in taking over the world. It was then revealed that Loki was under mind control, and for the last century, had been trying to make amends with Earth, under the watchful eye of his brother Thor, God of Lightning and of course, Ginny, his wife. Boy was that a shock when we found out that Loki was her soulmate, but like Sierra, Ginny's words was embedded on her skin and it was the colour green, with ice blue. It was unique, and strange. But then again, anything Ginny ever did was strange.

"Well, you won't have long. Though I probably shouldn't say much. Anything we say may affect the future." I mumbled.

"Given that you have now found your soulmate, I am guessing that the future has already been changed. Unless, you were always meant to come back into the past. Fate is strange, and I should know, for I am a Seer…part of one of the many abilities I have given that I'm a fairy. But fate has a way of working mysteriously. Everyone has a destiny, or a fate that leads them to somewhere they are meant to be. I mean, take me for example. I'm a Seer, and yet I only know my soulmate's name. You know more about him than I do at this point." Sierra pointed out.

After getting over the fact that I was standing in front of a fairy, one of the most prestige and talented of all the magical creatures, I thought over her words, and I realised that she was right. Since we had gone back time, exposed ourselves to muggles and not only that, brought back two of 2111 Magical World's most wanted deatheaters, the future had already changed. Not only that, finding your soulmate in the year 2011, meant that both Hermione's and my future already changed. And also, if we somehow were to go back, the future could have already changed, and we wouldn't know exactly what.

"I hate to say this Hermione, but she's right. Forget about going to the ministry or even Hogwarts and asking for them help. We're stuck here, because we don't have a Time-turner and even if we were to get our hands on one, they haven't been adapted to suit the amount of time we'll need to go forward. And if we were somehow able to go back to our time, we go back…and who knows? The time we know, it could have changed, even if we do somehow capture the Lestrange Brothers, and manage to get help. Anything we do in this time, may affect our time."

"Hermione! That's your name? Oh wow…this is brilliant!" Sierra brightened at Hermione, giddy with excitement. Well, I'm glad she could be excited. Meanwhile, I was on the verge of panicking, as I turned to Hermione, who was silent. She hadn't spoken since figuring out who Sierra was. But she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Please tell me what you're thinking. Maybe it won't be so bad…who am I kidding? This day, this night…these last few hours have been so confusing that I don't know what I am saying! I'm so confused." I ranted, before taking a seat on the plush couch that was just under the window. In all the time we had been in here, I didn't take notice of the dressing room. It was small, with vanity tables along one side of the wall, a closet on the other side and a window, just above the couch I was sitting.

Hermione walked towards me, leaning down. "I too, am so confused. That's why I want to go home, because it's something familiar. But I think you're right and Lady Sierra is right too…oh I have got to stop with telling the future. Sorry, L- Sierra."

"Oh no, please…I've known that I was going to meet you two since I was younger. I've always had a long occurring vision about two witches who will go on to become my best friends. And now you're here." Sierra remarked. "I've known since I was thirteen. And not only that, I've also known the troubles you've had to bear. Taking down a mad wizard who was hell bent on ruling world at just seventeen? You're both braver than I am."

I looked at the woman, taking her in. So much had happened since we had arrived here and all I wanted to do was sleep the entire day off. First, deatheaters on the loose, Hermione and I find our soulmates, we could have changed the future and now, Sierra, who is a seer plus a fairy tells us she has long foreseen us being good friends with her and she, a woman from the past knew about my past with Voldemort? It was too much…way too much…and I felt overwhelmed.

I stood up, trying to take deep breathes as panic and anxiety kicked in and Hermione, who stood in front me, knew that I was on the verge of a panic attack. Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Ramin.

"Sierra, what is wrong? We're about to star—" He was asking as he walked in, without the cloak. He froze at the sight, looking at Sierra, then to Hermione, who moved out of the way, before his eyes found mine. I was still hyperventilating, before suddenly, I felt woozy, and the soft colours of Ramin's eyes was the last thing I see before passing out, and his voice, in my ear, shouting my name.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

"Alexandra!"

"Alex!"

"Oh dear…"

The three of us had all shouted at the same time Alex had fainted. She fell on me, causing me to gasp as I tried to hold onto her, but the weight was a little too much, and I was about to take out my wand when suddenly she was lifted gently off me, and I saw that Ramin lifted her up bridal style, with one arm under her legs and the other holding her back, and stood there holding her. It was like he didn't know what to do next, but she looked safe in his arms, her head on his chest and he leaning his head against hers. Before I could protest or even suggest anything, he then carried her out of the dressing room and sighing, I followed him, wondering where he was taking her.

He walking into another dressing room, similar to Sierra's and I guessed that it was his, given the look of it and the costumes. He walked over to a couch that was similar to Sierra's and gently laid Alex on it, leaning down to pull her hair from her face. I was surprised, given the way we had left things with him, just how gentle he was with her. Was it really only a few hours ago since we had last seen him?

"I see you're alright. Last I saw you, you were unconscious. I assume everything is okay?" He spoke softly.

"Yes…a stunning spell had rendered me unconscious. But yes, I am okay."

I heard the door behind me close, and that Sierra was leaning against it. I turned back to Ramin, who was still staring. He then took off his mask, gently prying it away, and began to take off the prosthetic make-up, that is the deformed side of his face that he had on. He also had on not one, but two small microphones, and gently removed them before going back to his face.

"Don't you have a rehearsal?" I asked, before giving myself a mental slap. Of course he wouldn't be thinking about rehearsals, at least not now anyway.

"I think rehearsal is over for now, don't you? At least it is for me, for I won't be able to concentrate knowing that she is here. Sierra, will you tell Cameron that something has come up and that I will not be able to rehearse tonight? Besides, I think it was just your scenes he wanted to go over before our full dress rehearsal tomorrow." Ramin stood up, turning to Sierra. He continued taking off the prosthetic make-up he had on and I wondered if he was allowed to do that, but shook my head. The process took its time, as we all stood there in silence for a minute, before Sierra walked closer to me.

She sighed. "Ramin, don't worry about anything but Alexandra…and you know what, I'll even take Hermione with me."

"Uh, you will?" I stammered, confused.

"Yes, Ramin has just found his soulmate, and when she wakes, I suspect they will need some time to talk to each other. She should be regaining consciousness in a few moments. Trust me…she'll be okay…" Sierra gave me a look and while I was still uneasy, I nodded. Though, I wasn't particularly happy.

I stood before Ramin, who was just removing the scattered wig upon his head. He looked a little out of place, with make-up on half of his face but he looked normal. His natural hair colour was the same, black but short and a little messy.

"You look almost normal, at least without all the full wig, face make-up and mask…" I began, and he smiled, placing the wig on the vanity table behind him, and grabbing what looked like a wipe, and began to wipe the rest of the make-up off him. He turned back to me and I sighed. "Listen, I know she's your soulmate, and you've probably waited years for her or didn't have any hope what so ever. But the woman that is on your couch, is my best friend. She has been through so much, and yet she stands tall, and she puts others before herself. That's what she's like…she's a true Gryffindor, and perhaps one day you'll find out what that means. So, Mister whatever your last name is, you hurt her…let's just say that you'll find out why they call me the cleverest witch of her age. I say this because she's the only sister and family I have and I will be damned if I let someone else hurt her. Are we understood?"

He paused his actions, and gave a swift nod. "We are…if I ever do hurt her, then I give you my permission to do whatever you see fit."

I gave a sharp nod and walked to Sierra.

"Wait…" I turned around, and Ramin walked up to me, hand out. "I'm Ramin Karimloo…Singer, musician, stage actor and as you can see, the Phantom of the Opera."

I shook his hand. "Hermione Potter-Granger, time-travelling witch; also adopted sister and best friend of your soulmate. Just something before I go…don't ask about the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. I see that the glamour will soon wear off, so don't bring it up. It would be a story to tell when she is ready."

"I won't, I promise. But thank you." He acknowledged. He turned back to her, and sat down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. He then turned to me. "Hermione? That's your name? That's brilliant…"

I frowned. "Brilliant? Why is that brilliant?"

Sierra grabbed my arm. "You'll see…now, let us leave the happy couple in peace."

She pulled me out of the room and down the hallway. We then reached a black backstage door, and I could tell that this would lead us to the stage of the Hall, and I hesitated, but as Sierra was pulling me, I gave in and followed her.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, what if the orchestra, you know the muggles who witnessed our arrival, recognises me or the muggles start to wonder who I am?" I mumbled.

"Ye of little faith, Miss Potter-Granger. No-one will be able to recognise you. I took care of that little problem by removing the memory of yours and Alex's arrival. Another gift we fairies have. So, no one won't know you, except for Hadley, because well…you'll see. But I can just introduce you as a friend of mine, though only Ramin, Hadley and myself will know the truth." Sierra explained.

"Is that supposed to assure me? Not that I am not grateful that you removed the memory, but why? Why are you helping us?" I frowned at her niceness.

"Haven't you been listening? I am a seer, and a damn good one. I've seen this day coming for a long time." She whispered,

"Oh…wait, why are we whispering? Aren't fairy seers proud of their abilities and flaunt them off? Does anybody know what you are?" I asked.

"No…while we are a proud race, we keep to ourselves…Only Ramin, Hadley and Cameron know of my abilities and my culture. Now, just follow my lead and I will do the talking."

We walked through the black doors, where it was a little dark, but I could see the stage dead ahead, and that there were many muggles about. Chorus members, stage hands, production crew and stage crew, all gathered upon the stage. We waited on the side, watching as a grey haired short man was giving instructions to people, before they all broke away, and walked passed us. Some gave us frowns as they walked by us, but Sierra gave them all a smile, before walking onto the stage.

I stared around the massive Hall, marvelling at the sight of it. I had never seen the inside of the Hall before, as in my time, it was now a heritage site, only for people to visit. There were never many plays or musicals or concerts held in the Hall anymore, not since other buildings had been built to fit far more than the Hall ever could, and so it had been converted into a museum of sorts. So, seeing the Hall in action, was truly a wondrous sight. I could sense that Sierra was looking at me as we walked onto the stage, taking it all in.

There were red velvet chairs, gold, silver and brass handles and red carpet on the ground just below the stage. There were levels of more chairs, and smaller compartments of chairs that were separate from the other parts of the Hall. The stage, which consisted of two grand staircases, a level that held the orchestra above us, and a railing near the orchestra. It was, in a word, grand and I was glad that I was here to witness it in its glory.

We then stopped, and I noticed the grey haired man that was speaking to everybody. Sierra let go of my arm and I crossed my hands together quickly, placing them in front of me, and standing next to Sierra.

"Sierra! At last you grace us with your presence. And you've brought a friend…not that I mind you bringing friends, but we're kind of about to start a short run-through of Act One before our full dress rehearsal tomorrow." The man stated.

"I am terribly sorry Cameron, for keeping you waiting. I was surprised by a visit from a few friends of mine, and well, they kept me from you. And oh, then to add the excitement, fate decided that Ramin should meet his soulmate and the poor woman fainted at the sight. So, with that saying, I think it would be best if we can just put off tonight's rehearsal, at least until my friend is okay."

The man, Cameron, gave me a look. "She looks fine to me. Lucky sod, such a pretty soulmate too."

Sierra shook her head. "Oh no, this is not her. It's our other friend, Alex, who is Ramin's intended."

Cameron nodded. "Ah…well, that's fine. Not really, but I can understand. Meeting one's soulmate is a remarkable event, and he needs it, considering the last few years he's had. I can't wait to meet her. But that's fine, Sierra, I will go and inform the company now that rehearsal is off for tonight. Maybe we all should just take a rest tonight. God knows we'll need it given what's going to happen over the next few days."

The man left, giving Sierra quick kiss on the cheek and held his hand out for me to shake. I grasped it gently and we shook hands before he left without another word spoken. The sound of a throat clearing made us turn and we saw that it was Hadley, looking sceptical. By now, it was just us left on the stage, and I saw that there were some members of the orchestra still up on the landing above us on the stage.

"So, they are now friends? Considering that we almost could have been harmed earlier today, I don't think that this is the best idea. I have a great mind to call the police and get them to sort this out." Hadley began, looking to me before turning back to Sierra. "I get that Ramin has found his soulmate but how do we know that they are not here harm us? No offence, whatever your name is."

Okay, I know that the man was my soulmate and all, but no need to be rude.

" _Okay, I get that our arrival was a bit extreme, but trust me, those men would have hurt you far worse if we hadn't been there, so be glad that we were there and for the record, my name is Hermione Potter-Granger._ I get you're angry about how everything went down but no need to be rude to those who saved your arse." I snapped.

He looked shocked, and I realised what I had done. In my rant, I had said my first words to him, and thus revealed myself to him. He had just dawned on that I was his soulmate and like Ramin had been, he was shocked.

"Oh, she's perfect for you Hadley! Fiery and strong. You'll get along like a house on fire. Now, my work here is done. Have fun getting to know each other." Sierra laughed, walking away.

We stood there in silence, neither of us saying anything. Then, I grunted in frustration and threw my hands up.

"You know, it was only a few weeks ago that I had come out of a long relationship, to a man that I thought I would be with forever, as my words, well, your words, before today were grey. Grey meant death to me and so I had made a life for myself in my time. Then my bastard of a fiancée meets his soulmate and abandons me, so I'm not expecting anything. You obviously hate me, so this may or will never work out." I established, his face frowning the entire time. I huffed in annoyance and lowered myself off the stage, jumping off in an unladylike manner and walking down the narrow aisle among the many chairs.

I heard a sound behind me, but kept walking, not really knowing where I was going until a hand grabbed my arm gently and immediately I felt sparks, the electrical current that one feels one two soulmates touch for the first time. I stopped, turning around and saw that Hadley had followed me, and was the one that grabbed me.

"Forgive me…I was simply in shock and took it out on you. For that I am sorry." He apologised. "Perhaps, we should start over. Hi, I am Hadley Fraser, musician, musical theatre actor and total idiot."

I chuckled, which made him smile. "Nice to meet you Hadley…I am Hermione Granger, time-travelling witch and total nutcase."

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

I blushed, and he gave another one of those smiles, and I could feel my heart flutter a little. Was this how it worked? When you meet the one, was this how you're supposed to feel? Instant feelings? I wasn't sure, but I liked it and I could he did too.

"So what now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well, now that there is no rehearsal, perhaps you can tell me all about you."

I nodded. "I agree…Maybe we could go and find a more private place and talk?"

"I agree…And I know the perfect place."

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

It was a loud bang that made me sit up in a panic, looking around widely. I looked around me and saw that I was not in Sierra's dressing room and I began to panic again. I heard voices shouting out but I didn't think any of it, but just my breathing, trying to calm myself down. Then, out of nowhere, two hands touch the sides of my arms, and moved me so that I was facing the person. Soft warm light brown eyes bored into mine, and immediately I feel myself slowly begin to calm.

"It's alright, the production crew was moving something and they must have accidently dropped something. There's no need to panic. It's simply nothing." He assured me, his hand reaching up to cup my face. He was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, leaning forwards so that he was close to me.

I took a moment to study him, as he had no make-up, no deformed face or mask on, and instead it was just him. Sharp but full cheekbones, dimples and his dark hair was shorter than before, which meant he must have worn a wig. But all in all, he truly was, well still is, an attractive man. But his eyes were kind, gentle, with a bit of mischievousness in them, and I found myself instantly attracted to him. I then wondered if he would be attracted to me, but it was silly to think that considering the way he was looking at me. I then remembered the glamour spell that I had put on before we had even arrived here and reached up to touch my forehead. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar lightning bolt scar and I knew that all my scars had come to light.

"Do not hide yourself from me. I do not care for the scars, for you were already beautiful the moment I met you. Brave, fearless, strong and enchanting emerald green eyes…and you're unique, given that you have magic. What more could I want in a soulmate?" He murmured, pulling my hand down.

"You don't mind that I'm a witch?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No…though I gather I have much to learn about your world, don't I?"

I nodded. "Yes…but don't worry, I will tell you everything I can. Just give me time…this is all new for me…"

"I understand and if that is your wish, you shall have it, though I look forward to hearing more of you." Ramin smiled, and I gave him a smile in return. He then grabbed my hands with his, looking down at them. "You don't know how long I have waited for this. You know, for years, my soulmark was white and people would say that white meant I had yet to meet my soulmate…but then one day, they turned grey and grey was something we didn't want to see because it meant death or that they didn't exist. Though now, I can see why they were grey…But I waited with hope, wanting the words to turn that vibrant colour of black, but they never did…Then, I began to lose hope. You don't know how relieved I am to have found you."

"I had similar thoughts…it's not easy, growing up with a soulmark that was grey when everyone else had black or coloured soulmarks." I told him.

He looked at me sadly. "I know the feeling…It's terrible, isn't it?"

"Yes…and considering my life and the things I've done, I thought it was something that I'd deserved." I muttered.

He frowned. "Who could ever deserve not to have a soulmate?"

I looked at him. "You don't understand…I've done things, terrible things to ensure my survival and those of my friends and family. I've had people die for me, die for a cause that has been around for years, even before I was born. My whole life was a puppet show to those who was using it for their use, all because of some prophecy and I blindly listened to them, believing I was following a cause of good, only to have to realise that there was so much more at stake. All of my actions, everything I have done, has led me to believe that I don't deserve happiness."

"Is this why you left me before? Because you think that you did not deserve me?" Ramin asked.

I nodded. "Yes…and because I thought it would be safer. Those wizards that came with us through the vortex, were the Lestrange Brothers. Let's just say that when I was seventeen, I was the one that defeated their leader in a war, at cost of many, and since then, they have been hunting me to get revenge. You'd think that after nearly fourteen years, they'd give up, but no."

"Well, judging by their actions, their leader must have been someone who was very dangerous. I'm sure you had your reasons for defeating him, given that it was in a war that you defeated him. A war seventeen?" He tilted his head, frowning at the thought. "The future sounds terrible if young teenagers are involved in war at that age."

"No, on the contrary…I had some good times…and some bad ones, mostly bad but some were good." I mumbled, remembering my past. I then started to feel hot, and so, took off the jacket I had on. Only thing was, the shirt I was wearing underneath was a singlet blouse, and so, my arms were bare, and since the glamour spell had worn off, scars had appeared on my skin, and the ever so famous one on my hand had shown up as well.

Ramin stared at the scars on my skin, and his face had changed. "Who did this to you?"

"Not who, but what. Remember, I went through a war. These scars are just tokens from deatheaters trying to bring me down. They are scars from spells, curses and much more."

The scar on my hand was still as red as it was the day I got it, and Ramin rubbed his fingers over it.

"'I Must Not Tell Lies'…I'm guessing there is a story behind this one." He murmured. He tinkered with my charm bracelet as well, and fiddled the charms.

"Yes, and the woman responsible for it is locked away in a very bad prison for very bad witches and wizards. She has paid for her crimes, so you don't need to worry about the person who gave me this scar." I told him and he nodded.

He then rubbed the scars on my right arm, before turning my left arm over, and he gasped. His words, my soulmark, there, bright as day and he smiled, rubbing the mark. My soulmark also had strange Iranian scripture wrapped around the words, and I never did take the time to find out what it had meant.

"You know what these words mean? Not my words, but the Iranian language scripture? It's a saying my mother used to say to me all the time. It means, 'One heart, one soul and a love that wins over it all'. Obviously, it means that we are meant to be…and that our love will last and change things. Well that's the hope anyway." Ramin explained.

I smiled. "Really? You sure you're not trying to woo me?"

He mockingly scoffed. "Oh as if…and besides, you haven't even seen me woo you yet. Trust me, when I do, you'll know when I am trying to woo you."

I laughed, and he chuckled, watching me. "You have such a beautiful laugh. I like it…perhaps I should make you laugh more often."

"I would like that…along with something else."

He tilted his head back. "Anything…"

"Show me your mark? If that's okay…"

He nodded, smiling. He then took off the black dress jacket he wore, which was obviously part of his costume, and placed it on the couch next to me. He then rolled up the sleeve of his white dressed shirt on his left arm, and there, in almost the exact same place as my mark was, was his soulmark, with the words I had said to him, along with the same Iranian scripture that I had as well. I touched it gently, and Ramin placed his hand over mine, looking at me as he did.

Gathering what little courage that I had, I leant forward, and kissed him, softly. He returned the kiss, our mouths gently touching before the kiss became heated. I gasped, my mouth opening wider and he saw that as an opportunity to grab my tongue with his, before his strong arms had lifted me, my legs on the side of his so that I was straddling him on the coffee table. He then stood up, without removing his lips from mine, and with me in his arms, before sitting back down on the couch, and I straddled him once again, and continued on kissing him. I whined as he broke the kiss to make his way down my neck, kissing the tender skin and I made a noise, which just made him growl sexily. He then captured my lips again, and I sighed happily into the kiss.

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening and Ramin growled, breaking the kiss, and I dropped my head to his shoulder, to which he wrapped his arm around me and held me to his chest.

"Whoever has interrupted us better have a bloody good reason why." He growled.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I need to speak to Alex…it's important…like Deatheater important." The sound of Sierra's voice caused me to lift my head, and I turned around, while still sitting on Ramin's lap.

"What is it? Are the Lestrange Brothers here? Are they attacking?" I asked, reluctantly getting off Ramin but also worried that deatheaters were inside the Hall, and standing up, lifting my leg to pull my wand out from my boots. Ramin stood up, and grabbed my free hand, before we both made our way to the door.

"Oh no! I've just…They are not here but they will be soon. I've had a vision…a bad one and they are planning something big. Just images really, of a duel between you, Hermione and them. But so far, it's just the two of them. I think they haven't got the means to gather people to their side, so it is just them…for now at least…." Sierra spoke.

"Oh…" I whispered, wondering just what the brothers would be up to. I then frowned, as Sierra had revealed that she had abilities in front of Ramin. I turned to him. "Wait, you know about Sierra?"

He nodded. "I know of her physic abilities…the fairy side of her I only just found out today, after you arrived. If you think your arrival was a shock, finding out one of your best friends is Tinkerbell is even more of a shock."

"Hey! I resent that name…though you have a point." Sierra protested, before sighing. "Look, whatever will happen, won't happen tonight, but I thought it would be best for you to be aware. And now, I shall leave you both in peace…though, I think you might want to stay with Ramin for tonight. Hermione has already left with Hadley, so she is safe…and I bid you goodnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do...wait that just sounded wrong…"

I breathed out a laugh, placing my wand back into my boot before turning to Ramin, and leaning into him, wrapping my arms around him and looking at Sierra. Ramin accepted me warmly, wrapping his arm around me. It was a move that even surprised me, but in the hours or minutes I had known him, I felt like I could trust him, and I felt safe, and I think that is what I had wanted to feel…safe…even though I knew that the next few days would be a nightmare of sorts. Sierra smiled, turned around and left, closing the door behind her.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, looking up at my soulmate.

"Now, I take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! And so, part 2 of 5 in Music Of The Night**

 **Again I own nothing but the story. Originally I was going to do just four parts, but have decided to do five of this story, as there is quite a lot of the story, so I've broken up the chapters in five chapters.**

 **Now, I am not too sure what exactly happens when one meets their soulmate because I am still sadly, single, but in this chapter, while it may seem like they are going a little too fast, they're soulmates, but love comes later...like as they get to know each other etc...**

 **I am so sorry to actual people that I have used for my story...you guys are awesome...and I need help...**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Music of the Night**

 **Part 3 of 5**

 **Chapter Three –**

 **Hermione's POV**

"And so, Alex decided the best thing for her was to attend the Ball with Luna Lovegood, a good friend of ours, to stop the many young boys trying to win her hand and ask her. The looks on their faces when she turned up in a stylish dress robes and suit, with Luna on her arm was priceless." I was saying, laughing at my memory of the Yule Ball in my forth year at Hogwarts.

Hadley laughed. "She must have been the talk of the night, turning up with a woman. Is it accepted, in your time? You know, same-sex couples?"

I nodded. "Oh yes…though Luna and Alex only played the role, but same sex couples are accepted. Seamus Finngan, who we all thought was straight given the girls he fooled around with at school, his soulmate turned out to be a male. We accepted it, because why does it matter whether or not you love a male or female? It's your choice, whether you're gay or straight or whatever. And for some reason, fate always seems to know…"

"I see and I agree. The world would be a matter better place if people just accepted your reasoning. So, you've rescued and rode a dragon, broke a criminal out of jail, and got yourself turned into a cat. That is more than I have done in my lifetime." Hadley remarked. "All I do is act and sing. Never would you see me near a dragon…it's strange, knowing that dragons actually exist."

"They are majestic creatures…and so misunderstood, given that everyone seems to think they are fire-breathing demons." I said.

"But don't they breathe fire?" Hadley asked.

"Yes…but only when provoked. Given the proper care and training, they are quite gentle creatures, at least that's what Charlie Weasley always says…Norbet, the dragon I was telling you about, well he's like a giant puppy dog once you've showed him respect and given him a large slab of meat." I told him.

Hadley frowned, shocked at me calling a dragon a giant puppy. He laughed in disbelief, but leant forwards on the table we were sitting at. He grabbed the glass of wine sitting in front of him, and took a sip. I did the same with my glass, and then went back to my meal of chicken & cashew with fried rice.

We were at his flat in downtown London, just a few blocks away from the Hall. After our conversation at the Hall, we had decided to head to his apartment, walking the entire way there to his two-level flat in the suburban streets of London. Along the way, whilst talking about our younger years, the sun had gone down and by the time we had reached his flat it was dark. His flat was comfy, the colours of grey and black stylising the flat which consisted of a large lounge room, a spacious kitchen with a large island in the middle and a glass table between the kitchen and lounge room. Upstairs I had not seen yet, but I would think it would be the same colours as downstairs. Though, along with the modernise flat, musical themes were spread out through the flat. Posters of Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera was hung on the walls, photos of him in various characters and with other people on the shelves including photos of him with Ramin.

We had decided to have tea deciding on Chinese food and so he ordered the food to be delivered to his door. After setting up the table, we had continued with stories of our past, and I found out more than I ever could. By now, he knew most of my funny childhood stories with Alex, my disastrous engagement with Ron and I knew about his life as a stage actor, his career in singing, how he met Ramin and how he got into musical theatre. I enjoyed hearing his stories, and he enjoyed hearing the funny adventures that Alex and I had gotten into when we were younger. What he didn't know about, was the bad times…the war, the torture that Alex and I endured, and the nightmares.

I stopped eating, as I was getting a little hot and so I put my fork down, taking off my beige jacket. Hadley watched as I did, and I gave him a smile as I placed the jacket onto the chair behind me. Then, I heard a gasp, and his hand reached out to touch my right arm and I groaned, remembering the vicious scar that Bellatrix Lestrange had given me, along with the other scars I had gained from the war.

"What…who did this to you?" Hadley whispered, his fingers brushing over the infamous 'Mudblood' scar that has haunted me since Bellatrix burned it into my skin. "Why would someone do this to you?"

"I didn't want you to see this…I am sorry that you had to." I mumbled. "This scar is a reminder of time that I have tried many times to forget. You see, Alex and I were in a war...A war that was brought on by a mad wizard who called himself Voldemort, and he wanted to rule the world cruelly. You see, he believed that magic should be kept between the purest of wizards, that is those born to families that can trace their ancestral magic back generations, and that half-bloods, like Alex and muggleborns, that is witches with human parents like myself deserved to be stripped of their magic and punished. He also believed that muggles, humans, were a lessor race and that they deserved to be ruled. And because the world knew about us, it wasn't long before they began to fear us. And so, because it was a war, Alex and I, along with Ron, did things that no seventeen-year-old should be doing."

"Whatever you did, I am sure you had a reason." Hadley stated.

"Killing someone to ensure your survival is not something that you should do. But in a war, that's what we did. We hunted, we fought…and we conquered, but ultimately paid a price." I uttered.

Hadley was silent, before looking at my scar again. "The word, Mudblood…what does it mean?"

"Mudblood is a foul name that they, as in the pure-bloods use for muggleborns. It means 'dirty blood' and I was branded as such by Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's second in command."

"Lestrange? Any relation to the men that came with you?" Hadley asked.

"Rabastan's wife…this scar was a parting gift to me when she tortured Alex and I. Such a wonderful family, don't you think? Torturing, threatening and very dramatic." I grunted, my sarcasm showing.

Hadley sighed, gently rubbing my arm where my scar was and I took a deep breath, feeling a little ashamed that about my attitude and the fact that he could see the scar. "I usually cast a glamour spell over it, to hide it. Alex does the same…she's got more scars than I do, considering Voldemort hunted her more than anybody else."

"Why did he hunt her?" Hadley asked softly, stull rubbing my arm.

"Because of a bloody stupid prophecy. You see, she was his enemy, his downfall because they both were so similar in many ways. His whole cause was about keeping magic within pure families yet he himself had a muggle parent and a magical parent. Alex had more lineage than he did, as although her mother was a muggle, she was also a witch. He hunted her, her family and her…he took almost everything from her, and it's wonder she's still standing." I muttered, turning my head away and thinking about Alex. "The story of Alexandra Potter and Lord Voldemort is a story that is one for the history books, that's for damn sure. Lord Voldemort, who had killed Alex's family, only to be bested by her mother's love for her child. And then came the years he tried to kill her in school, trying to defeat her so that he could get on with his cause. Only to realise that it was the work of a prophecy that made them fight each other. Because 'either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live with the other survives'…"

"So she defeated him?"

I looked at Hadley. "In a way…but yes…and I was right there by her side."

"Which explains why the both of you are so close, and very protective of each other. I cannot imagine what it must have been like, but I am glad that you are safe. And I am guessing that it must not be easy for you mentally, but you have me now. I know we've just met, and we'll probably fight, argue and take a while for us to be a proper couple, but I am willing to wait. You are worth the wait." Hadley murmured. "I was so scared, because my words were white. Boy, did I get teased for having a white soulmark. My mother tried to have me sent boarding school because she was scared that I would become a ladies' man given my soulmark and was also determined that I was going to turn out to be Hugh Hefner."

I busted out laughing, before snorting very unladylike and I covered my mouth, before covering my face with hands in embarrassment. He chuckled, gently pulling my hands down from my face.

"Do not hide yourself from me. You shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed or even guilty. Don't feel that you have to hide yourself from me because you don't. I don't care that you snort, I don't care that you have scars and most of all, I don't care that you did things to ensure your survival. You are so brave…and fearless. I am certainly a lucky man, that's for damn sure." Hadley smirked, holding my hands in his.

"Are you…flirting with me? Even after I've just told you my sad tale of woe?" I mockingly gasped.

"Milady, sad tale of woe? Does this mean, that you're Jane, and I'm Mr Edward Fairfax Rochester?" Hadley grinned.

I giggled, looking at him. He then got up slightly from his chair, and leant over the table. He looked at me, before ever so slowly captured my lips with his, and I gasped softly, but I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. I stood up from my chair, not breaking the kiss and he did the same, walking sideways until I could feel his body close to mine. He let go of my hands and cupped my face as my hands went around his waist. His kiss was soft and I kissed him back, my lips grabbing his and our hands move again, this time his hands and arms were on my waist and mine were around his shoulders, and our lips in a passionate dance.

Too soon, the kiss ended and I tilted my head back with a smile on my face.

"Woah…I could definitely live on that…" Hadley stammered, bliss on his face. "Best move ever, I think…"

"Then, Mr Rochester, make your move again…" I whispered. He smiled, leaning his face closer to mine.

"Gladly, dearest Jane…"

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

If this was heaven, then I never wanted to leave. Ramin's voice really was a gift from the heavens, and as he sang beautifully, his hands strumming over the strings on his rather exquisite guitar that he held in his hands. He was singing a song from a musical he once stared in, 'Til I Hear You Sing, and it was an acoustic version of the song.

After my conversation with Sierra, Ramin had taken me back to his apartment, which was in the city. It was a small, quaint and rustic apartment, with posters of musicals upon the walls, photos of singers that I had never heard of and antique musical instruments, such as a guitar on the wall and a rustic Yamaha piano in the corner of the large living room. It was strange to see an apartment from a different time, as in my time, everything was very much technology based, and you didn't have to flip a switch to turn the light on. Don't get me wrong, I had learned to adapt in any time given my job, but it was strange having to do things without telling a computerised voice to do it for you.

We had not stopped talking about ourselves to each other. I had told him about the many adventures I had with Hermione and Ron, and he got to hear about the trouble I had gotten myself into, and the many times Hermione had to save me. He in return had told me about his family, his two young sons that live with their mother and her soulmate. It was a shock to find out that he had been married before, and even had a family with her, until she met her soulmate on a holiday to Australia a few years ago. Apparently her soulmark was a symbol, and not words like most soulmarks were, and she had given up on finding a soulmate until she had met Ramin. Together they made a life, but after she had met her soulmate, she was torn and even though they had tried to stay together for their boys, but the pull towards her soulmate was strong, and so she left. It broke my heart to hear about his failed marriage and that he only sees his sons when they were on holidays, but he was making do with what he had.

It was strange to think that young man currently playing the guitar and singing to me was a father, and a divorced man. Not that I cared and if I was honest, I couldn't wait to meet his sons. He told me about them, and how different they were from each other but so alike their parents. Hopefully one day, I would get the chance to meet them. Thinking about his family made me think about mine, about my godson Teddy, about George, Ginny and Arthur and despite that I didn't see much of him, Charlie too. And although he had broken Hermione's heart, I thought about Ron too, because despite our differences, he was still family. Most of my teenage years consisted of either Ron or Hermione, as Ron was the first friend I had ever made, followed by Hermione. After he had left Hermione, I so wanted to hex him for treating her that way, but now, having met my own soulmate, I sort of understood how he must have felt. But still, he was a prat for leaving Hermione the way he did.

It was also strange to think that everything that I had happened in my life, was yet to happen. I was yet to meet the Weasleys, yet to discover magic…yet to fight a war with a mad wizard that destroyed almost everything I held dear. And what's worse, I couldn't prevent it. I couldn't prevent the death of my parents, couldn't prevent the deaths of many, because if I did, everything wouldn't be as it was. It was tempting, especially given the knowledge I had and that I was in the past. Although I had yet to make the decision to stay, it was really easy to be convinced to stay.

I must have been in my own thoughts, because a hand touched my face and I turned to see that Ramin had finished his song and had even put the guitar down by his side. We were sitting on his L-shaped cotton couch, and I had my knees, boots off, tucked underneath me, facing Ramin, who was facing me.

"Are you alright? You're so quiet…I hope it's not because of my singing?" Ramin spoke, stroking my cheek.

I shook my head, touching his hand and grasping it, putting it my lap. "What? No, of course not. You sang so beautifully…it was so beautiful…a lot better than me that's for sure. I can't sing to save my life."

He chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you can't be that bad…but you sure everything is okay? Is it about what Sierra had said? Are you worried about the Brothers?"

"No…it's not them…though I am worried but no, I was thinking of my other best friend, the one that kinda broke Hermione's heart. Ron…and my family, well adopted family. I even have a godson…" I told him. He squeezed my hand. "His name is Teddy…and I keep thinking about George, Ginny, Arthur, Charlie and Bill…they're my family. And now, I may never see them again."

"Do you regret meeting me, knowing that I am from the past?" He asked.

"What? No! I don't regret meeting you at all." I assured him, reaching my hand up to touch his face. I moved closer to him, my knees brushing against his legs. "I've only known you not even a day and I feel as if I've known you for years. Yes, I'll admit that it is strange that I happen to meet you in the past, but after today and everything that I have learned about you, I've found myself wanting to give into something that I've long denied myself."

"Ditto…After my ex-wife left, I decided to just be there for my boys. Just be their dad…I thought that by finding a woman, I wouldn't have that pain of having a grey soulmark. She felt the same given her soulmark was just a symbol. But it was because Nick, her now husband, was deaf, and couldn't speak. Hence her soulmark being a tattoo of his tribal emblem. He's Maori…and so perfect for her. I was jealous, so jealous that I fought harder for my marriage than spending time with my boys. But in the end, she left and I realised that I had happiness right in front me…my sons…and my work. Then you showed up." He murmured.

He cupped my cheek again, bringing me closer to him and captured my lips with his, kissing me softly at first, before it became more passionate. Without breaking the kiss, I moved so that I was sitting on his lap, my legs on the side of his thighs and cupped his face as he moved his hands around my waist. It was a move that I had been in earlier, but only this time, no-one was there to interrupt us. He moved from my lips, kissing down my neck, onto my collarbone and I moaned, my hands grasping his hair gently, and he growled as he kissed my skin. He captured my mouth again and tugged at my blouse and I lifted my arms up, in which he broke the kiss to lift my shirt over my head. Sure, we had only just met that day and normally I would take my time with these things, but right now, I didn't really mind.

He threw my shirt away, before he suddenly stood up, causing me to gasp in shock and I laughed as I hung onto him for life, my legs wrapping around his waist. He chuckled at my gesture, before kissing me again, and slowly made his way up the stairs. How he managed, I had no idea as he kept distracting me with his kisses and I let him distract me. Finally, we reached a room that looked like a bedroom. Large vanity table, a king-sized bed and a floor to ceiling window wall. But I didn't see much, given that it was sort of dark, with just the moonlight peeking through the white curtains on the window and the hallway light outside the bedroom door.

He must have reached the bed, because he broke the kiss, and gently lowered me down onto the bed. The bed was soft, and comfortable, and I placed one arm underneath my head while the other arm laid by my side. Without taking his eyes off mine, he took off his white shirt that he was wearing, throwing it to the floor. He then crouched over me, kissing me as we moved up on the bed, so that the both of us were on it, before slowly kissing his way down, starting with my neck and I closed my eyes, sighing in content and my breathing getting faster.

He kept kissing my skin, softly and then, he reached my stomach, his hands on the edge of my jeans, before he stopped and I opened my eyes, closing them again in annoyance. I had forgotten about that scar…the one branded on my stomach, along with the faint lines upon my back. The room brightened, and I opened my eyes, and saw that Ramin wasn't looking anywhere, except my stomach, his hand tracing over the scar that had haunted me for years, and mainly stopped me from getting close with someone else in shame that they wouldn't like what they saw. The word 'Traitor' was a gift from Bellatrix Lestrange, along with the whipping marks on my back. although Ramin had yet to see my back, I knew that I had to be honest about the scars.

"Please…don't be angry or sad…"

"Who did this to you?" Ramin demanded to know, his eyes a little angry.

"A woman who is now dead. Rabastan's wife, Bellatrix…I got this scar from her, because she was hell-bent on pleasing her master, who just so happened to be the mad wizard that hunted me for years." I began to say, but the way he looked at me and so I got up on my knees and cupped his face. His hands were still on my stomach. "I got this scar because I refused to bide to her will. She tortured Hermione for the sake of it and I acted out, and so as punishment, she asked Rabastan to whip me, and then she branded me. She couldn't kill me, because that was Voldemort's job, no matter how much she wanted to, but she could do the next best thing. Torture me, and then continued to torture Hermione with me watching."

"Who were these people? Why did they hunt you like this?" Ramin's voice cracked as he looked at me.

"I'm scared that if I tell you the entire story, you won't want to be with me. It's a ghastly story, the story of Alexandra Potter and Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort." I whispered, my hands dropping from his face.

He quickly picked my hands up again. "I will never say that I don't want to be with you. But I want to know all of you. And this man, this Lord Voldemort is a big part of your life and you have all these scars, memories and I want to know."

"But if you do, what if changes your view of me?" I mumbled.

"It won't…I'm in this for good. You're in my life now, and I'll be damned if I let you go. So tell me…tell me your story."

And so, I did. I told Ramin the story of how Voldemort came after me because of a prophecy, how he killed my parents and how my mother's love saved her only child from the darkest curse there is and how that curse lived in on in the lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. I told him about the years spent with the Dursleys, only to be saved by my godfather Sirius Black, and I how I went to live with him after I had turned fourteen. I told Ramin about my forth year at Hogwarts, how after Voldemort had risen, and the world, including the muggles didn't believe me when I tried to tell the world that he was alive. Then, I told him about Sirius dying to protect me, how the Weasleys took me in as their daughter, and then, how Professor Dumbledore told me the reason behind why Voldemort was hell bent on destroying me, and how I was the only one that could defeat him, but at a great cost. Then, I told him the Horcruxes, the pieces of Voldemort's soul and that it was the only way to defeat him. How Hermione, Ron and myself went on the run to find the horcruxes, only to finally battle it out at Hogwarts. And then, my death…I told him about how I was the last Horcrux, how I had a piece of Voldemort's soul living inside me, and how I had to die for it to be destroyed.

He didn't say much, and didn't give any signs on how he was feeling, but I could tell that my death had made him react. I continued, telling him that by giving myself up to death, I had become the Mistress, meaning I now could control death if I wanted to, and how being the Mistress made me a stronger witch. And then, I told him about Voldemort's defeat and how it came at the cost of many. I told him about Fred, about Remus and Tonks, about Snape…about the many students, magical creatures and other witches and wizards had died in a war that could have been prevented. And then the aftermath, how I became an Unspeakable to track down rogue deatheaters and keep the peace of the world. How I became a spokesperson to the public to help the muggles trust the community again, and how I tried to find some sort of a life after the war.

"And then, we were ambushed by deatheaters at the Manor, and Hermione sent us here, and then I met you…something I never thought would happen." I concluded, watching Ramin.

He was quiet, too quiet and I wondered if I did the right thing. "Please say something…You're quiet…"

He looked at me, his eyes telling me all I needed to know. "You are exquisite…brave and selfless. And I am a lucky man. Now if you don't mind, I'd like us to finished we started. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you telling me and I thank you for that, but it only confirms what I have since I first met you. That I am one lucky son of a bitch."

He then kissed me, hungrily this time and I let him, because in that moment, I knew I had done the right thing in telling him about me so early in our relationship. It was weird to think that I was in a relationship now, and I had only been in the past for not even a full day. But I didn't care, for I had found the person I was meant to be with. And so, I let him kiss me, let him hold me and give me pleasure that I had never had before.

Not even the threat of the Lestrange Brothers would take away the feeling of Ramin thrusting into me, taking me higher. I know I sound like a poet, but if this was how it was meant to be between soulmates, well, I never wanted it to end.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

"I'm a slut…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am a sex-loving slut! And I love it! I love that I've just slept with my soulmate and I haven't even known you for a full day! I'm a badarse…I'm a rebel…I love it!"

I laughed excitingly, turning to Hadley as I laid in his bed. After a fiery make-out session, we had quickly made our way to his bedroom, taking off our clothes as we did and continued on with our session, only it progressed into something much more than just kissing. If I was honest, I didn't mind…much. The things he made me feel and how happy I was; I was more than happy for him to take me to be anytime. But we had only just met earlier that day and even I should have had more sense than just to jump into bed with him. But he really was so charming, so kind and he is my soulmate.

We laid in his bed, the sheet covering us and we had our arms on top of the sheet. I was on my side, facing him, my left arm under my head on top of the pillow.

"And I love that you're a rebel. I quite happen to like rebels." Hadley spoke, turning to me, placing his right arm under his head.

"Well, in my third year, I punched Draco Malfoy in the face. I've done a lot of things to Draco over the years, including hexing him with a bat bogey spell. But he was a bully and he deserved it." I boasted.

Hadley scoffed. "Well, with a name like that, of course he bloody deserved it. So you got into fights and casted spells against bullies. What else did you do? I know you've told me most of everything, but I like listening to your stories."

I smiled. "Well, have I told you about the time that I started a revolution of sorts?"

He frowned. "Do tell…wait, does it involve the blood of angry men?"

"No but it does involve blood…in our fifth year, we had this horrible witch for a professor. Her name was Dolores Umbridge, a toad-like woman that was hell bent on controlling the school. You see, Voldemort rose from whatever dark hell he came from and Alex witnessed his resurrection, but when she told everyone, nobody believed her. And so, in comes Umbridge with a mind to make Alex's life a living hell. And because she also a professor, her class was so boring and so badly done, then I, along with Alex, started Dumbledore's Army." I declared. He smiled at my enthusiasm and I continued on, lifting my left hand from under my head up to show the scar on my hand. "You see this scar? 'I Must Not Tell Lies' is the result of a blood quill, something that is banned in schools because of how it works. Instead of making the students write their detention lines in a normal quill or pen, she had us write with this, which uses our own blood as ink."

"What a ghastly woman…I hope she was put in her place or better yet, punished for her cruelty." Hadley growled, taking my hand.

"Oh she got what was coming to her. Alex made sure of that. After the war, she had Umbridge answer for crimes and for helping the enemy, as Umbridge went on to become a spy for Voldemort. Alex found out, had her punished and now she'll never bother us again." I told him.

"So what did you do with the army?" Hadley asked.

"We taught ourselves defensive spells, magic spells that were beyond the level of a fifth year, and basically prepared ourselves for a war. They believed in Alex…and they believed her when she said that Voldemort was alive." I replied.

"How did he die in the first place?"

"Remember what I said about Alex's mum, and how her mother's love saved her?" He nodded and I sighed, continuing on. "Well, her mother sacrificed herself for her only child, which put a very powerful protection spell on Alex. So, the killing curse that Voldemort tried to use on Alex backfired, and hit him instead, only it didn't really kill him."

Hadley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort could never really die because of the horcruxes he had made for himself. Horcruxes is where on splits their soul and puts them into objects of meaning. To defeat Voldemort, we had track down the horcruxes, kill the soul and destroy the item. And Alex, was one such horcrux." I murmured.

He gasped. "So she died?"

I nodded. "Yes…but then came back to life. Alex gave up her life so that the rest of us would live and because it was Voldemort himself that killed her, it killed the piece of his soul inside her, thus allowing her to come back. And to think, all this started because of a prophecy. If that prophecy hadn't been made or even heard, I don't think Voldemort wouldn't have gone after Alex's family the way he did."

"So, you fight in wars, take down bad wizards and save Alex countless times. Is there anything you don't do or something that you'd like to do but don't often do so because you're too busy being a badarse?" Hadley asked.

"Well, this, being with you, having wild passionate sex. Even with Ron, I didn't do much, because he was always on the lookout, even though he was with me." I answered.

"What I'd like to do to your former fiancée if I ever get to meet him or get my hands on him. But, if I am honest, I am glad he found his soulmate first, because if you had found me first, and you were still with him, I'd be charming the pants of you, claiming you. Though, it would have been harder with the time difference and all, but I'd reckon I'd succeed in making you stay." He smirked.

"Hadley!"

"What? You're mine now, and I know that you're this brilliant independent witch, but I mean it. I am yours, just like you are mine. And love will grow, we will grow and I can't wait. Which is why I am scared that you'll go back. You'll both go back to your time and leave both Ramin and I behind." He whispered.

I touched his face, my hand cupping his cheek. "I don't think that is going to happen. Firstly, we can't, because the Time-Turner that brought us here is broken and others that were made in this time don't have the capacity to take us forward in time that far. And secondly, we have the Lestrange brothers to think about and I don't think we're leaving until that problem is done and dusted. And thirdly? I don't think I could leave…at least not now. Though I don't know what the bloody hell I am supposed to do now. I can't do the life I lived in the future in case I change the future and well, magic hasn't been exposed yet, so really, I don't know what to do."

He smiled. "I can think of one thing, now that I know you're staying. You've made me very happy since you've said that. And right now all I think of is having my way with you."

I raised my head and leaned in towards him. "Then why haven't you?"

He chuckled before capturing my lips with his and I happily gave into the kiss. I could only hope that Alex was as happy as I was now.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Third Person POV**

He laid on his side, watching her breathe slowly as she dreamt. Never did he imagine that he would have such a brave and selfless warrior for a soulmate, and he thanked God that she was here, in his bed and in his arms. She faced him, her hands underneath her head, her long hair spread out on the pillow and his right arm was underneath her, and his left was playing with her hair just gently so that he wouldn't wake her.

He made a vow, right there and then, to never let anyone harm her ever again, even though he knew that she was capable of fending for herself. But after everything she had told him, he felt protective – even more so than he ever was with his ex-wife. How it killed him to hear the story of her life, the mad wizard that had taken everything from her, and continued to haunt her, and to hear that she had lost hope on finding someone because she thought she deserved to be alone.

He thought about his life, his career, and how normal it was compared to hers. When he was seventeen, he was working to follow his dream of becoming a musical theatre actor as it was what he always wanted to do and he lived a life without having to worry about whether or not he was going to be killed. Yet, his soulmate fought in a war, died and was brought back into something stronger than she already was. He had yet to learn exactly what Alex meant when she spoke about her role as the Mistress, but he knew it was something more than just being a witch.

She moved, her face frowning and Ramin watched her intensely. She seemed to be muttering something under her breath, distressed about something and Ramin moved so that his arm was covering her, sheltering her in a hug and his head rest on top of hers. His right arm was underneath her, and so he held her tight, kissing her shoulder and immediately, she calmed, burrowing herself closer into him and sighed. He continued to gently run his fingers through her hair, as it was calming to him.

He realised then, that despite their many differences, he couldn't wait to start a life with her. Sure, it wasn't going to be easy, nor would it be boring, but he had longed for this, the connection and the feelings that would come when one had met their soulmate. He now understood why his ex-wife had given up on up their relationship, for the pull to her soulmate was strong, and Ramin now understood, for he felt that same pull. Though, he wasn't expecting his soulmate to be a unique character, but he was glad.

He had only known her for a day, and already he was smitten with Alex, his brave and selfless witch. It wasn't love yet, but he certainly felt that it wouldn't take him long to fall in love with her. He knew that the journey ahead wasn't going to be easy, but he for one, could not wait.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Alex's POV**

I could tell that it was early morning, given that the sunlight was peeking through the curtains, and the alarm clock read that it was just a few minutes passed eight in the morning. Another thing that I could tell, was that I was alone. Ramin was gone from the bed, and I sat up, panic raising a little, but then the sounds of singing and the smell of bacon cooking relived the panic and I smiled, taking the sheet off me, and grabbing a shirt that I knew was Ramin's, as it was big on me, and it smelled of him. Walking out of the room, I am confronted with pictures on the walls of his boys, and I smiled at them, the hope of one day meeting them making me feel giddy.

As I walked slowly down the stairs, I saw more pictures of Ramin's sons, his friends and an elderly couple which I could only guess was his parents. I took my time looking at the photos, as I didn't get to really look at them earlier, as my mind was currently on other things. His family made me think of mine, and I felt a pain in my heart, knowing that Ramin would never be able to meet them. Hermione yes, but not Teddy, nor the Weasleys or even Luna, Neville or Seamus. I then realised that they had yet to be born but the pain of never seeing them again hurt, as well as the fact that I would have to stay away from the world I knew.

I was in the past, yes and I had the knowledge to be able to prevent the war from ever happening. But the consequences of changing the future was greater. Everything that I had done in my life, had led me to the point I was in now. I then came to the conclusion, that if I was to change the future now, I won't be in the position to go back in time, and discover that my soulmate was in the past. The temptation of warning the wizarding world now of the great war to come was great, but even if I could, the life I would have led in a world without Voldemort wouldn't lead me to where I was today.

Right now, my problem was the Lestrange Brothers, and I knew that I had to stop them before they too changed the future. And then, once they were dealt with, Hermione and I would have to stay away. It was the only way that we could stay and live our lives with our soulmates.

I then reached the bottom, and smiled as I saw Ramin danced and sang around in his kitchen, holding what looked like a small bowl and whisk. I realised that he was making breakfast, though what he was making I didn't know. He seemed to be singing a pop-song that I heard once, as it was a classic song. The music that was made in my time was so different compared to the songs made in the past. In the past, songs were about love, heart-break, sadness and basically full of emotions or people caught in situations, like some of the older rap songs I had heard. Music in my time was mostly filled with beats, strange sounds and hardly any words, so it was nice to hear him sing a song with words. And to cook in a kitchen. That was another thing people in my time did differently. In my time, we had automatic machines that made breakfast or AI's that had breakfast made before you even woke up. Or, magic that did it all, without you even having to lift a finger. It was going to be strange, adjusting to a past time, but I knew that I would be able to do it.

I walked over to the kitchen, keeping my steps light as to not disturb him. Ramin was still in his little world, singing about how love made him get higher. The song was playing on some sort of music dock, and there were what looked like speakers on the side of it. He was wearing what looked like track pants, and no shirt, which showed off his abs and muscled body.

" _It's taking me higher…Higher!_ " He sang, whisking whatever it was in the bowl. He then noticed me walking to him and placed the bowl down, before suddenly grabbing my hand and twirling me. " _Yes, your love…It takes me higher than never been before!_ "

He allowed the song to play, dancing with me and I giggled at his happiness, allowing him to twirl me around, and dipping me, his hand on my back, the other holding my hand. He then frowned, before a smirk formed on his face.

"I don't know whether it's cute that you're wearing my shirt, or hot." He smirked, pulling me back up, so that my face was close to his.

"Well, someone was a little too excited last night and dropped my clothes everywhere, so I couldn't find anything of mine except my pants. I had to wear something, for I couldn't very well just walk down the stairs naked. What would your neighbours say?" I remarked, gesturing to the glass windows that overlooked the yard with a tilt of my head.

"Damn the neighbours…" He muttered, before capturing my lips with his and I gave into the kiss.

His kiss was hungrier this time, more passionate, not that I was complaining, and so I allowed him to dominate my mouth, his tongue swirling with mine. I then felt his hands grasped my bottom, a low growl emerging in his throat when he realised I wasn't wearing anything underneath before he cupped my legs, lifting me up onto the kitchen bench and moving so that he was in between my legs, all the while still kissing me. Suddenly a bright blue light emerged near me and I broke the kiss, turning towards the light in a panic, only to calm to see that it was a patronus in the shape of an otter. Hermione's patronus.

Ramin groaned, but then frowned as he saw the patronus.

"Is that an…otter?"

"Yes…Hermione's patronus."

"A what, sorry?"

"A patronus. It's like a magical guardian of sorts, that protects us from these creatures known as dementors, which are a whole other thing to explain later, but they can also give out messages." I explained, getting off the bench and looking at the otter. I waved my hand over it. "Reveal me your message."

Ramin gasped as otter moved into a shape of Hermione's face.

" _Alex, I am sending you this message to assure you that I am fine. I have been staying with Hadley, who now knows about me and the fact that he and I are soulmates. I hope that you are well and safe with Ramin. However, it is clear that we have work to do. I am sure that the Lestrange Brothers would surely be working a plan now and we need to plan our own plan in order to defeat them. Hadley and I will be heading to the Hall soon, as I believe he and Ramin, along with Sierra and the cast have a rehearsal today. I will see you when you get, whenever that may be. But other than that, I am okay, fine and a sex-loving slut…_ "

I frowned. "What?"

" _Disregard that comment. Anyway, see you soon and hope you're okay._ "

The patronus disappeared in a whiff of blue light and I turned to Ramin, who looked at me.

"Okay, the whole patronus thing was pretty brilliant and such, but did she just really call herself a-"

"Yeah…she did…well she was with Hadley."

Ramin laughed. "That sly dog…"

"What are you talking about? You did exactly the same with me all night last night."

He smirked, grabbing me and lifting up on the bench again. "And I'm about to do it again…"

"What? Ramin, no! Stop kissing me there, that's ticklish! We have to go and dressed, and you have rehearsal and…I—Oh right there—I have to find my wand…and I have to tell Hermione about the Lestrange Brothers…Mmmppph…No…no mppmmph…I have to mmmpph…send a patronus back and talk…oh, you know what? Fuck it!"

He really was an irresistible man.

 **0*0*0*0*0**

 **Hermione's POV**

Waiting for Alex to arrive, I sat down in one of the empty boxes in the auditorium. I could literally see over everything in the auditorium, with people running about on the stage, the lightning technicians doing one last check on the massive chandelier that hung from the ceiling and people on the ground moving chairs around. I was in a small cubicle, hidden from plain sight but still could see everything. It was Hadley's idea to hide in one, so that I could watch over, but not alert anyone of my presence and I liked the idea, as it would allow Alex and I to talk, and keep an on things. The sound of a crack filled the idea and I smiled as I hear the door open, a very happy Alex sitting in the velvet chair next to me.

"Thank Merlin that we're able to sense each due to the blood spell because I would have had a tough time trying to find you. Now, how do we want to bring down two former deatheaters?"

I stared her, looking over her appearance. She was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, a printed shirt that showcased a band that I never heard of and her leather jacket, plus her boots. Her hair was down, framing her face and I noticed that her lightning bolt scar was showing, which meant she didn't cast the glamour spell on her. I smiled, as I too didn't cast a glamour spell to hide the scars.

"So…wearing his shirt I see?" I teased.

"Oh shut up. My blouse was misplaced…somewhere I couldn't find…And besides, you're one to talk..." She smirked, looking me over. "You're teasing me for wearing Ramin's shirt when I have never in my life seen you wear flannel."

My own outfit consisted of my skirt that I had been wearing the day before, a flannel shirt that I had borrowed from Hadley tucked into my skirt and my hair was up in a bun. I had casted a simple cleaning spell on the skirt, but given that my blouse had mysteriously ripped, I had to wear something of Hadley's as I don't think just wearing a jacket would suffice.

I gave her a look. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's plan…that's why we are here, apart from keeping an eye on things."

"Sure, sure…" She nodded. "But in all seriousness though, it's nice to see you happy, even if it is a little out of character. The Hermione I know would never sleep with a guy after only just knowing him for a day and you know what? I kinda like that you came out of your shell and let yourself go."

I smiled, before sighing. "I don't know what came over me. We were just…having the best snogging session and then—"

"Your clothes were on the floor and you found yourself in his bed?"

"Something like that…Is this how it's meant to be? You know, this feeling when someone meets their soulmate? I mean, I just broke up with Ron a couple of weeks ago and already I've moved on." I murmured.

"But so has Ron. He dumped you and moved on with his soulmate within the first day of meeting her, so don't you go feeling guilty for moving on! After all you've been through, you deserve it."

I touched her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thanks…and so do you. After everything you've been through, you deserve every bit of happiness that comes your way."

"Thank you…Though, there is threat rising that could take both our happiness's away. Sierra told me about a vision she had and that in that vision, we confront the Lestrange brothers…here…at the Hall. She didn't exactly go into detail but I have the feeling that they will be here in the next few days."

I stared her, her face looking down at the floor with a look on her face, like she was thinking. "This is new. Why didn't you send a patronus or message to me about it? This...is something big."

The thought of us confronting the brothers was something that I was expecting, but I would've thought that we would have had time. Given the nature of where we were and the time, the Lestrange brothers would have needed to gather resources to plan their attack. The rise of Voldemort and his deatheaters didn't happen until the early 2070s, as the Third Wizarding war didn't begin until 2078, two years before both Alex and I were born, and three years before Voldemort tried to kill Alex, which meant that there were no deatheaters around the year 2011. Although, there were a few uprisings in the early 2000s and 2010s, caused by Pablo Grindelwald, Gellert Gridelwald's father and who's actions would bring about the Second Wizarding War in the 2020s, which occurred mostly in America and Europe, but by then, magic had been exposed, and the war didn't last long.

The only 'bad' wizards that the brothers could rally for assistance, would be the followers of Pablo Grindelwald, and mainly consisted of wizards who followed the idea that magical beings were a more supreme race than the muggles. If the Lestrange brothers knew that, then I feared just what could happen over the next few days. Suddenly, my memory stirred and I remember about an uprising that Dumbledore told me about that happened in the year 2011. Magic was exposed in 2011, due to two sisters who fought an uprising of wizards who wanted them dead. I then realised just how similar the story that Dumbledore told me once to our own predicament and I gasped, standing up from my seat.

"Oh shit!"

Alex jumped, whipping her wand out and looking around widely.

"What? Are they here? What is it, Hermione?"

I turned to her. "We're them…"

She frowned, confused. "We're who?"

"The sisters…"

She tilted her head, still confused. "Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate on that, because I still don't have a bloody clue of what you're talking about."

I scoffed. "Remember the story that Dumbledore used to tell us? About the two mysterious sisters that exposed magic to the world because they stopped an uprising of bad wizards that came after them? And then how they disappeared after it?"

"Oh those sisters…Wait, you think we're them?"

"Think about it Alex. They fought in front of an audience of people, and apparently the world and there were others, muggles mainly that helped them. Look at where we are; we're standing in a hall were a musical performance is about to take place and will be shown to the entire world and given recent events, we have found muggles who will actually help us, including a fairy who just so happens to be a seer. Remember, nobody except Dumbledore knew who they were. I think we are those sisters. Alex, if that's the case, then in a few days' time, we stop an uprising, the muggles help us, and not only that, we…we uh…we kinda expose magic to the world."

She blinked, her mouth opening and closing.

"Oh…Oh for fucks sake! Come on!"


End file.
